


Take your Medicine

by aneon00



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00





	Take your Medicine

He's glaring at me. I may have pushed him too far.

"Don't make me say it again," he snarled. I shifted to my side of the bed and covered myself with the blanket. 

"I don't want to.." I answered immediately followed by a hard cough.

* * *

It's been three days since I had this cough. My assumption was it started when I suddenly bought a half roll of cake to satisfy my sweet tooth and ate it all by myself. I tried my best to hide this from Ranmaru but when he picked me up from my office, he gave me his you're-up-to-no-good stare. I coughed a little.

"Are you sick?," he asked me plainly.

"No.." I coughed again and it was fucking longer than the first one.

"You're coughing abnormally," he told me. His eyes are now fixed on me.

"This is just a.." and my throat gave me away. I coughed like it will never end and grabbed on my tumbler and gulped everything in one go. "See, I'm not coughing any-," I coughed again. I can clearly see with an eye open that he's not amused. Ranmaru always told me to take care of myself and watch out on sweets because he knows my throat will fuck up in an instant.

* * *

I woke up with a knock on my door. "Wait a minute," I lazily opened it as I rub my eyes. It was Ranmaru. His palm landed on my forehead before he stepped in. 

"It's good you have no fever," he said. I saw him walk towards kitchen as I sit down on the sofa. "I brought you fruits and some ingredients for soup," he told me while taking the stuff out from the bag on the kitchen counter. "I heard you didn't go to work today, obviously because of your carelessness," he pointed at me and I'm pretty sure he's referring to my throat. 

"I'm not careless. I just wanted to eat cake," I pouted like a child. 

"Don't give me that face. Tch," he answered in his grumpy tone. "I hope you don't mind me pestering your kitchen," he said when he starts boiling water and chopping ingredients. 

Ranmaru? Cooking? I gulped. "Don't you have work today?," I asked him in a raspy voice. My cough is taking it's toll on me. 

"My recording finished early," he answered while putting the ingredients in the pot. He left it boiling and started slicing the fruits he brought. I'm certain that he didn't get the sweet ones. 

"Ran, are those for me?," I can feel myself smiling while asking him. He looked at me with those eyes I loved and being the tsun-tsun that he is, didn't answer my question. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "You're so sweet. Thank you~," I intended the moe tone I gave away. He didn't answer but I can see his face blush a little. He's so cute. I felt my eyes dropping because he woke me up and I believe he noticed that. 

"You can sleep while the soup's cooking. I'll wake you up and I know you haven't drank your medicine," he told me, smiling slightly. 

"I don't want to drink those. They're too bitter," I folded my arms. 

"Don't be such a kid," he boomed. Uwaa. I don't want the normal Ran. He's too cute earlier why did he revert to his usual self. I ran into my room and lied on the bed. I heard his footsteps in my room. He followed me.

He held the medicine in his hand and I knew the next he would say. 

"Drink it. Don't make me say it again," he sat on the bed. 

"It's bitter Rannn!" my muffled voice from under the covers surely didn't make him budge. 

"It isn't," he cooed. I peeked from the blanket and he used the moment to quickly refrain my childish act. He pulled me up and made me lean on the bed's headboard. 

"Dame.. I won't be drin-," my eyes widened when I saw him put the tablet between his teeth and closed his mouth. His face leaned closer and kissed me. I felt his tongue part my lips, played with mine for a brief moment before he pushed the pill in my mouth. He pulled away slowly and handed me a glass of water. I immediately drank it before I taste the awful taste of the tablet. 

"Told you it isn't bitter," he said proudly. I smiled and nodded in submission.


End file.
